Godzilla: King of the Monsters
| running time = 132 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $170,000,000 Box Office Mojo; Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019); Total Lifetime grosses. Domestic summary. | gross revenue = $385,895,191 | preceded by = Godzilla Kong: Skull Island | followed by = }} Godzilla: King of the Monsters (ゴジラ　キング・オブ・モンスターズ) is an American feature film of the giant monster genre. It is part of the "MonsterVerse" shared continuity of the ''Godzilla'' film series. It was directed by Michael Dougherty with a screenplay written by Dougherty and Zach Shields based on a story treatment by Dougherty, Shields, and Max Borenstein. It was produced by Legendary Pictures and distributed through Warner Bros. Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 31st, 2019. The movie stars Kyle Chandler as Doctor Mark Russell, the estranged husband of fellow scientist Doctor Emma Russell, played by Vera Farmiga, who share in the tragedy of having lost their son Andrew in the 2014 incident. Millie Bobby Brown of Stranger Things fame plays their daughter Madison Russell. Ken Watanabe and Sally Hawkins reprise their respective roles as Doctor Ishiro Serizawa and Doctor Vivienne Graham. Also starring in the film is Ziyi Zhang as Doctor Ilene Chen, Bradley Whitford as Doctor Rick Stanton, Charles Dance as Alan Jonah, Thomas Middleditch as Sam Coleman and Aisha Hinds as Colonel Diane Foster. Actor David Strathairn also makes a return cameo appearance in the role of Admiral William Stenz. Cast Notes & Trivia * This is the second film in the ''Godzilla'' remake series and the third film in the MonsterVerse series after Kong: Skull Island in 2017. * This movie takes its title from the 1956 film Godzilla, King of the Monsters, which is Terry O. Morse's U.S. re-editing of the original Japanese film Gojira by director Ishirô Honda. * There are forty-six credited cast members in this film. Forty-two of the listed cast members are living humans. The final four cast members are the main monsters themselves, Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mothra, and Rodan. * Executive producer Barry H. Waldman is credited as Barry Waldman in this film. * Actress Elizabeth Faith Ludlow is credited as Elizabeth Ludlow in this film. * Production on Godzilla: King of the Monsters began in January, 2017. Principal shooting began on June 19th, 2017 and ran until August 22nd. Main production concluded on September 26th, 2017. * Godzilla: King of the Monsters grossed $47,776,293 at the box office over its opening weekend. It grossed $110,495,191 in the United States during its domestic release run. It grossed $275,400,000 in the international market, and $385,895,191 worldwide. * At its widest release, Godzilla: King of the Monsters was screened in 4,108 theaters. It had been in release for a total of 12.9 weeks (90 days). * Godzilla: King of the Monsters: The Official Movie Novelization was written by Greg Keyes and published by Titan Books. It was released in mass market paperback format on May 20th, 2019. * The tagline for this film is "Long Live the King". The line is actually spoken twice in the film. It is first said by Alan Jonah midway through the movie. It is said again by Emma Russell during the film's climax. * This movie gives a memorial dedication to Haruo Nakajima, who passed away on August 7th, 2017 at the age of 88. Haruo played the original Godzilla in Gojira as well as many of the original films. His film work as the character was in the 1972 film Godzilla vs. Gigan. One could say he was a true giant in the film industry. * This movie gives a memorial dedication to Yoshimitsu Banno, who passed away on May 7th, 2017. He was a producer on Godzilla (2014) and an executive producer on this film. * This movie establishes that the giant monsters, or kaiju, are referred to as Titans. There are seventeen Titans stated to have been discovered in this movie. A radar screen later in the film show sixteen blips at locations across the world. The seventeenth Titan was Godzilla himself, who was believed to be dead at this point in the movie. * King Ghidorah's Titan designation in this film is Monster Zero. This is a callback to his name from the 1965 film Godzilla vs. Monster Zero. * An after-credit bonus scene shows Alan Jonah making a black market purchase of King Ghidorah's severed head, which had been ripped off earlier in the movie by Godzilla. * The famous giant ape, Kong, makes a cameo appearance in the film. He appears briefly on a video screen and is referenced in newspaper clip articles. * The end-credit sequence shows various newspaper clips relating to Monarch. One of the clips states that Monarch was creating some mechanical construct on Skull Island. This could be construed as a call-back to a classic Godzilla robot villain known as MechaGodzilla, though it could also be referencing Mechani-Kong or a robot ally known as Jet Jaguar. * Famous Godzilla side-kick Anguirus appears depicted in glyph form in the ruins of the Hollow Earth. The skeletal remains of a creature that strongly resembles Anguirus also appears in this scene. * Actress Millie Bobby Brown is best known for playing the character of Jane Ives, better known as "Eleven" on the Netflix original series Stranger Things. The series also focuses on plot points revolving around giant monsters. * King Ghidorah demonstrates the ability to regenerate missing limbs, including one of his heads. This is a new characteristic that is not found in any previous iteration of the character. * Godzilla's super-radiated phase is a send-up to "Burning Godzilla" featured in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah from 1995. He is even referred to as "Burning Godzilla" in the bonus features on home video releases of the film. * This is the second time that actor Kyle Chandler has been in a movie that involved Kong. He also played Bruce Baxter in the 2005 film version of King Kong by director Peter Jackson. * Actor Randy Havens is credited as Randall P. Havens in this film. He, along with Millie Bobby Brown, also appeared in episodes of the Netflix series Stranger Things. * Actor T.C. Matherne is credited as TC Matherne in this film. * Actors Jason Liles, Alan Maxon, and Richard Dorton wore motion capture suits and performed as the three heads of King Ghidorah in the film. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Godzilla at Wikipedia * Godzilla at Moviepedia * * Godzilla at the Kaiju Wiki * * * * Godzilla at the MonsterVerse Wiki References Keywords 2010s | 2014 | Abaddon | Accelerated healing | Aircraft | Alien life forms | Alpha | Amhuluk | Anguirus | Antarctica | Apes | Argo | Arizona | Armageddon | Assault rifle | Atlantic Ocean | Atomic breath | Baphomet | Behemoth | Bermuda | Boston | Brazil | Bunker 9 | Bunyip | California | Cambodia | Child | China | Commander | Computer | Corporal | Crash landings | Crucifix | Dead animals | Decapitation | Disintegration | Doctor | Dogs | Drone | Eaten alive | Electromagnetic radiation | Energy projection | Entomology | Evolution | Exploding bodies | Exploding building | Exploding vehicles | Fenway Park | Flashback | Flight | Geiger counter | Germany | Ghidorah | Giant animals | Giant monsters | Godzilla | Gorillas | G-Team | Gunshot victims | Handgun | Helicopter | Hollow Earth | Isla de Mara | Jeep | Kaiju | Kidnappings | King | Kong | Leviathan | Lieutenant | Machine gun | Massachusetts | Mercenary | Methuselah | Mexico | Military units | Missile | Mokole-Mbembe | Monarch | Monster Zero | Mothra | Munich | Mutos | National Mall | Natural disaster | Obscene finger gesture | ORCA | Outpost 32 | Outpost 55 | Outpost 56 | Outpost 58 | Outpost 67 | Outpost 75 | Outpost 92 | Outpost 99 | Oxygen Destroyer | Paramedic | Phoenix | Pilot | Pistol | Profanity | Psychovultures | Queen | Quetzalcoatl | Radioactivity | Regeneration | Reptilian | Rifle | Rio de Janeiro | Rodan | San Francisco | Sargon | Scientist | Scylla | Sea monsters | Sedona | Sekhmet | Self sacrifice | Senator | Sergeant | Severed head | Skull Island | South America | Spiders | Stabbings Submarine | Sudan | Superhuman durability | Superhuman stamina | Temple of the Moth | Tiamat | Titans | Transformation | Typhon | United States Army | United States Capitol Building | USS Scorpion | V-22 Osprey | Volcanoes | Washington, D.C. | White House | Winged flight | Wolves | Yamata no Orochi | Technician ----